leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Talon/@comment-13727494-20130910070913/@comment-13727494-20130911043517
^ You seriously don't know how to play Talon, do you? You don't split push expecting their squishies to show up. One normal way of catching squishies out farming late, is by watching which waves are about to push, then staying slightly behind them. As soon as you see their carries going to take the farm, you ghostblade+ult down the lane and kill them. Happens often and reliably until they catch on. And THEN you can start pushing it down, forcing another objective into a 4v3. And Talon destroys a Riven in a duel so hard it's not even funny (as long as she isn't super fed, post 6). In lane you can open up with a standard combo with R-escape, which puts her so low that your next combo will probably finish her off if she stays in the area. When people pick Riven against me in lane as Talon (mid pick Riven happens sometimes, although it's rare) my lane is pretty much won at champion select. Either she is forced to build survivability, which means she's useless because it hits her damage hard, or she builds glass cannon early like she's supposed to (since she gets her suvivability through her E), but silence burst stops that from being an issue. Talon is a champion that can literally build completely glass cannon without being hurt by it at all, almost regardless of enemy comp. You are supposed to do your job before the enemy team can react (yes, that means getting oracles mid-game). The rare instances you get a GA is when your team isn't able to initiate properly. Rivens advantage in lane is that she beats you early on in all-ins, but it's not hard to avoid being caught by her mid. If she tries any shenanigans she pushes so fast it's a free gank for your jungle. If you can bait out her Q to not hit you at level 1, you can also rake and go autotrading with her, as rake+your passive deals more damage than her passive alone. If she started shield you can just straight up trade her more or less. And even if you can't (depending on rune setups etc.), it's even easier to bait out than the Q. Also: The build I listed really doesn't care how bruiser or tanky you are. It's not specialized towards dealing the maximum amount of damage to squishies, because even with this build you oneshot them. It got so much penetration you can almost oneshot a tank jarvan if you decide to all-in one for some reason (you'll certainly make him run for the hills, so to speak). With 200 armor, he'll have an effective 50 armor. If you absolutely *have* to duel and stand your ground (e.g. you get caught by a jarvan in his ult with your flash down), ghostblade active can turn you into a scary mofo for a while. Now, a lane/duel-counter to Talon would be Jax. I don't see why you'd want to go close to one alone, though.